


Rerun

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the bad days, Gus could swear he'd married Lucy Ricardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rerun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



Gus wonders why he bothers, sometimes. Sure, he and Shawn have been best friends for at least an ice age, and he’s there when he needs him (most of the time), but Shawn is a bit of a mythmaker (to say the least) and sometimes self-absorbed (to say the most). And that’s without getting into the whole nickname issue.

On a bad day, he could swear he married Lucy Ricardo.

But those days are pretty rare, and even those dissolve into a cloud of happiness when he lowers his head onto Gus’ shoulder. In a happy sigh, all of the outlandishness is transmogrified into joy.

“I love you, Muffin Man.”

Gus muffles a sigh into Shawn’s shoulder. They’ll work out the kinks later.


End file.
